


Spring awakes

by killing_kurare



Category: Kill Bill
Genre: Blind!Elle, F/F, Frenemies, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doubt was always strong in Elle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring awakes

  
**Challenge/Prompt:** [](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile)[**femslash100**](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/), #489: doubt  
**Challenge/Prompt:** [](http://100-women.livejournal.com/profile)[**100_women**](http://100-women.livejournal.com/): spring

 

“I should’ve never doubted you.”  
  
Elle raises her head and inhales. She likes to be outside, to smell the fresh air and the flowers and the trees, and sometimes even rain. It smells like spring has finally awoken. When one’s blind, the other senses enhance, and she’s sick and tired of smelling old dusty people and bad-tempered under-payed staff.  
  
She likes to remember the old times, when she was strong and independent. Sometimes she wishes her old strength would return; she’d kill them all in the blink of an eye, that’s how sick she is.  
  
Her fingers snake over the sticky table, but before she can get a hold of her cigarettes, Elle hears her package being opened. She hears the lighter and then smells the relaxing odor of blue smoke mingling with spring.  
  
“No, you shouldn’t have,” a soft voice answers, her hand is taken and the cigarette pushed gently between her fingers.  
  
“I didn’t want to believe that you were capable.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
Elle inhales deeply, the blue smoke fills her lungs. Relaxing.  
  
“And I didn’t want to believe … you’d come back.”  
  
Elle can hear a little girl laughing in the distance.  
  
“Well, doubt was always strong in you.”   
  
The blind woman’s lip trembles and she has to swallow hard to keep her voice from shaking too much.  
  
“I should’ve never doubted you,” Elle repeats, and she can hear the smile in Beatrix’s voice as she entwines their fingers and also repeats:  
  
“No, you shouldn’t have.”  
 


End file.
